Papa Suecia & Mama Finlandia
by GuptaShay
Summary: Cuando Sea-Kun sale de casa, mama & papa se divierten... SueciaxFem!Finlandia & Poco de SealandxWy


**Este ff surgió de una conversación durante el almuerzo x)~ Y gracias a mi querida Ambar & a mi amiga Kohaku por dejarme escribir este ff & por hacer el rollplay para mi & finalmente a Lucida por dejarme leer sus conversaciones de messenger n_n~ Las amo ~ **

_**Perdón si no he podido manejar bien el personaje de Finlandia ni el modo de hablar de Suecia . pinche hombre que habla truncado! ._. & después me hace amarlo con locura… QUIEN FUERA TINO! [En este caso Tina x)~]**_

_(El nombre de Wy [Alexis] es a base de la misma discusión.)_

**Anime: **APH

**Parejas: **SueciaxFem!Finlandia & Algo de SealandxWy

**Clasificación: **M

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Berwald despertó temprano como lo acostumbraba. Volteó a un lado para confirmar que Tina aún dormía, y así era. Ella dormía tranquilamente, y sonreía entre sueños, con esa sonrisa que al sueco tanto le gustaba.

El de lentes se sentó en la cama y se calzó los zapatos. Sin hacer ruido, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Revisó que también Peter esté durmiendo, y por supuesto que sí. Era casi casualidad que ambos duerman hasta tan tarde, parecía que adrede le dejaban tiempo a él para preparar el desayuno y hacer otras tareas de la casa.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

Preparó la leche de Sealand y el té para Finlandia, leche con chocolate y té de fresa, los conocía muy bien. Mientras preparaba su café, escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta, se volteó.

- Papá Suecia… - dijo con la voz medio dormida, Peter, mientras aún frotaba sus ojos para intentar despertarse.

Suecia se limitó a suspirar.

- ¡Oh, hiciste el desayuno! – gritó una vez despierto el pequeño.

- M'ma du'rme… - susurró el mayor.

Sealand asintió y luego se sentó en la mesa, para que luego su padre coloque la taza de leche y el cereal frente a él.

La micronación comenzó a _engullir _su desayuno ruidosamente…

El sueco simplemente lo observó mientras bebía su café.

- Berwald ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Tina apareció en el marco de la puerta con su uniforme ya puesto y la boina en la mano. – Hoy tengo que visitar a Estonia, temprano.

- L' si'nto. – dijo para luego tomar el té en sus manos y ofrecerlo a su esposa.

- No tengo tiempo, lo lamento. – entonces una apresurada Tina salió por la puerta.

Berwald no comprendía el apuro de la finlandesa, pero no dijo nada, y no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

- Padre, esta tarde iré a visitar a Wy, y creo que me quedaré a cenar allí. – dijo el niño ojiazul al terminar con su cereal.

El mayor asintió.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Luego de almorzar, sin ver rastros de su madre, Peter se dispuso a ir a casa de su mejor amiga. Se puso su uniforme limpio y pidió prestada a Berwald de su colonia.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la casa de la australiana, llamó.

La ojimiel abrió la puerta con la expresión de quien se acaba de levantar de la cama o de quien está podrido de aburrimiento.

- Peter. – saludó con voz apagada.

- Alexis. – sonrió el chico.

- Perdón – sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa – estoy muy cansada, me quedé hasta muy tarde arreglando cosas con Seborga…

- Puedo irme si quieres dormir…

- N-no, no es necesario. – sonrió.

La castaña se apartó de la puerta para que su amigo entrara y luego cerró la puerta.

- Siempre me ha gustado tu casa. – sonrió el muchachito – Decoras al mismo estilo que mi mamá.

- Gracias, _creo_… - rió.

Un silencio corto pero muy incomodo invadió el espacio entre ambas micronaciones.

- Eh… Peter… estoy aburrida.

- Ya somos dos.

- Hm… ya sé ¡Hagamos galletas!

- ¡SSSSSSIIIIIII! – el rubio corrió a la cocina pero se interrumpió a sí mismo. – Eh, Etto, Wy… no sé hacer galletas.

La chica caminó tranquilamente hasta la cocina.

- Yo te enseño.

Comenzó a tomar varias cosas de la alacena mientras el ojiazul la observaba animado.

- Bien. – Dijo la australiana – Pásame el envase.

- ¿Este? – respondió el chico tomando un envase redondo en sus manos.

- Sí. – la niña lo recibió y comenzó por poner la harina y los ingredientes secos. – Primero todo lo que es harina, sal, azúcar, cacao y polvo de hornear, las cosas secas. Luego – tomó la caja de leche – lo hidratas. – agregó un par de huevos y un poco de mantequilla derretida.

- ¿Y luego?

- Lo mezclas. Ven aquí. – entregó a su amigo el batidor.

Sealand batió torpemente e hizo un semejante regadero.

- Despacio Peter. – la ojimiel tomó la mano del nórdico y la movió lentamente. – así.

- Ah ya.

Al notar el contacto Alexis retiró su mano inmediatamente sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Bien. Listo. – detuvo al rubio.

Tomó el recipiente y armó los bollitos para hacer las galletas y luego colocó la bandeja en el horno.

- Solo queda esperar…

- No es tan difícil. – rió Peter.

- Claro que no Pete. – sonrió la chica. – Hm… - Wy tomó disimuladamente un poco de la harina que había quedado del desastre que hizo Peter y se la arrojó soltando una risa socarrona.

- ¡Oye! – rió el rubio y tomó el recipiente con leche y arrojándoselo a su amiga.

- ¡Kirkland! – agarró con ambas manos lo que había quedado de la masa y la arrojó, aunque no le atinó.

Sealand rápidamente tomó uno de los huevos que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo rompió en el hombro de la australiana.

- ¡Si así vas a jugar! – tomó _lo primero que encontró _y se lo arrojó.

- ¡Auch! – se frotó la frente – Al menos podrías quitarle en envase…

Ella se apresuró a acercarse.

- ¡Lo siento, Peter! – le agarró la mano. – No te hagas así que se te va a hinchar su te das calor…

- Estoy bien,… gracias. – sacó su mano de la frente, pero la niña no la soltaba aún, y ninguno parecía notarlo.

Al darse cuenta de que aún le tomaba la mano, la soltó de inmediato y desvió el rostro para ocultar su enrojecimiento.

- ¿Alex? – el joven buscó el rostro de la otra micronación quien siguió volteando para no verle de frente. Cansado de un rato del mismo juego, tomó el rostro de Alexis. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Y-yo… ¡No me veas así Kirkland! – liberó su rostro y se volteó.

- Dime que te ocurre. – puso su rostro frente al de la castaña quedando bastante cerca de ella.

- E-es que y-yo… y-yo… m-mira y-yo…

- ¿Tú…?

- M-me… me gustas Peter. – se acercó a él rozando ligeramente sus labios, dándole un suave y corto beso.

- A-alexis…

- ¿Hm?

- Te quiero. – sonrió.

- Yo también Peter. – sonrió Wy sonrojándose.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Berwald se encontraba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión apagada. Tina se estaba tardando demasiado en casa de Eduard.

Como si su pensamiento hubiese movido algo en el destino, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Su-san ábreme, por favor! Tengo muchas cosas en las manos.

El sueco de levantó, abrió la puerta y tomó los papeles y carpetas que traía Tina en las manos.

- Gracias. – sonrió la finlandesa.

Ambos entraron a la casa y el de lentes dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se puso delante de su esposa, obstruyendo su camino a las escaleras…

- Berwald…

- T'na…

- ¿Pasa algo?

Sin decir nada tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la acercó a él.

- S-su-san…

Aún callado, bajó las manos hasta el cuello de su esposa y se agachó para besarle.

Ella quedó inmovilizada por la sorpresa, y luego al reaccionar le atinó a pones sus manos sobre las del sueco.

Cuando Berwald tuvo que separarse de ella, debido a que notó que le faltaba el aire, se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, sonriendo por dentro.

Embriagada aún por el momento, Finlandia ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del mayor.

- ¿Q' pas' T'na? – inquirió el de lentes luego de besar la corinilla de su esposa.

Ella se separó y relamió sus labios, mientras pasaba su dedo índice por los de él.

- Y' l' 'e hech' ant's– se explicó.

- L-lo sé, Su-san… - besó su mejilla.

Suecia tomó a la de los ojos violetas de la cintura y la abrazó _casi _posesivamente. Luego tomando su mano la llevó a la habitación que compartían y cerró la puerta.

El sueco puso a la menor contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente…

- B-berwald pi-piensa e-en… aghm… e-en… S-sea-kun… - dijo la chica como pudo entre gemidos.

- 'sta 'n c'sa d' Wy… - dijo el sueco aun besando y lamiendo su cuello.

Sin decir nada, Tina tomó el rostro de su _esposo _para besarle delicadamente.

Berwald pasó sus manos (aún enguantadas) por encima de la ropa de Finlandia, rozando su vientre y sus pechos superficialmente, luego le quitó la camisa del uniforme y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente. Él siempre la trataba lo más suave que podía al principio, pues sabía que luego no podría controlar su fuerza muy superior a la de ella…

La finlandesa soltaba suaves gemidos, tan suaves que hacían cosquillas en sus labios e incluso en su garganta… sintiendo como los labios y lengua del ojiazul bajaban por su cuello… y luego quitaba su sujetador con un solo movimiento rápido.

Suecia posicionó sus manos en la espalda de su esposa levantándola ligeramente para comenzar a besar sus pechos tiernamente, sabían tan dulces como siempre, podía sentir cómo se endurecían al contacto con su lengua…

Finlandia se estremecía al contraste de su piel fría y la boca cálida del mayor. En un momento el sueco mordió suavemente la punta de su pezón, provocándole arquear su espalda.

El ojiazul tomó con delicadeza a la finlandesa y la llevó hasta la cama, para luego colocarse encima de ella y besarle. Retiró rápidamente su pantalón (y se quitó sus guante), y acarició su sexo por encima de la braga que aún llevaba con las manos desnudas…

Tina, como era costumbre, se sentía vulnerable, conocía hasta qué punto llegaban la fuerza y la pasión de su compañero, y eso le hacía sentir más débil de lo que ya era… pero no era una sensación desagradable, como para tener miedo, sino que se sentía más segura así. Sin poder evitarlo se le escapaban fuertes gemidos y su respiración se hacía despareja y apresurada, sintiendo los labios húmedos del mayor bajando por su vientre, y sus manos corriendo el elástico de sus bragas hasta quitarlas por completo…

Berwald tomó a su esposa de la cintura, con suavidad y comenzó a besar y lamer su sexo. Cálido, húmedo, exquisito. De pronto la finlandesa se recostó sobre sus codos…

- Su-san…

- Perd'n. – tomó a su esposa y la colocó encima de él.

Ella sonrió divertida a la extraña interpretación del sueco y luego comenzó a desabrochar torpemente su camisa, normalmente él lo hacía. Una vez que quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme del mayor, lo besó, mientras bajaba sus manos para _intentar _desabrochar su pantalón.

Suecia al notar que la finlandesa tenía las manos medio enredadas en su ropa, las tomó y le ayudo a desabrochar el pantalón, para luego levantar la cadera facilitándole quitarlos…

Tina se separó un poco del sueco y se quedó viéndolo por un momento, cosa que jamás hacía. El ojiazul se sentó allí acomodándola encima de él.

- ¿P'sa a'go T'na?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le besó suavemente. Después quitó su ropa interior y pasó sus manos por su cuello y luego su torso.

El mayor, tomó a la chica de la cadera y con un movimiento rápido la tumbó contra la cama y la penetró con una sola embestida, robándole a la finlandesa un fuerte gemido. Comenzó un vaivén rápido y fuerte, pero rítmico y constante, casi, se podría decir, calculado y ensayado.

Tina se aferró al cuello del sueco con fuerza sintiendo que todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en su entrepierna, quemándole, conocía bien aquella sensación, tanto que ya no era dolorosa o desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. De sus labios salían fuertes gemidos, tan fuerte que también su garganta ardía, y sentía que los labios se le hinchaban. Cada vez que el mayor embestía, podía sentir el calor cada vez más intenso, y supo que no aguantaría mucho más…

- Su-san. – gimió llegando al fin al orgasmo, aferrando sus manos a las sábanas con fuerza y arqueando la espalda.

Berwald sintió como las paredes de la finlandesa se estrechaban, hasta provcarle correrse tambien con un último gemido casi imperceptible. Finalmente, salió de ella y se recosto en su pecho.

Tina acarició el cabello del sueco, enredando sus dedos con los mechones rubios de este…

- ¡ANIMALES! – gritó un traumado y confundido Peter desde la puerta del cuarto de sus _padres_…


End file.
